Married To A Monster
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: It's hard being married to Mario Mario. It's... a punishment. A cruel fate that has been given to the former Princess of the mushroom Kingdom.


She laid there, alive yet lifeless.

Cold, lonely, and depressed,

With a summer thin sheet, In the middle of the snow.

Her room so to say, but winter air crept in

and rode her bare skin, teasing the anemic woman.

She shivered and shook and tossed and turned,

until her face burned.

"Keep still or I'll slap you again," he threatened.

She nodded slowly in result of the stinging that her face was enduring.

Fear kept her still,

fear kept her breathless,

Fear kept her to comply to her husband.

But fear failed to stop the warm tears from flowing down her face.

* * *

That guy,

Her former hero,

Her current Monster,

Was- what a lot would describe:

"Her soul mate."

She'd rather prefer:

"Her Killer."

Years ago, she would have admitted

That she was definitely in love with him.

But now?

This _love _is just scripted emotions.

Sometimes she'd joke to cheer herself up,

_'I wonder when im going to win my Grammy...'_

She tried to believe that this was a sick dream

But alas, everything was far too real.

She had always been the optimist,

The one who never doubted,

the one who thought there was good in everyone.

Except him.

* * *

Tonight he wanted something,

Her.

She refused but that only sprung his anger.

The monster punched her,

sending her towards the ground.

He picked her up by her hair,

Her scalp was burning from it being so frail,

and he,

and it,

Threw her upon the bed.

It started pulling her night-gown off,

And she struggled.

He used one leg to hold down both of her's,

And he used one hand to keep both of her's above her head.

She kept her eyes closed,

but he wanted her to look at him.

He slapped her with his free hand,

her eyes shot open.

It glistened with hatred,

with terror,

with hopelessness.

"Because you was a bad girl, I not gonna be soft."

She closed her eyes again as he entered her,

his thrusts harder than the next.

She whimpered,

He laughed and heaved in delight.

The pain hit her as he drove in and out.

She knew he did her with all his force.

She dared to scream,

in pain,

in fear.

He clasped her throat tightly,

making her gasp and gag.

Her skin turned blue from the lack of oxygen,

her mind kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

He saw this and let go of her neck.

He slapped her continuously,

Her face stung,

It turned red.

She let her tears spill,

and she sobbed in despair.

He released inside of her and exited,

Blood trailing after him.

It kept flowing heavily.

He got up,

he went into the bathroom,

and closed the door behind him.

She quickly got under the covers,

and curled in a ball,

her knees to her chest.

She silently wept to sleep,

Blood still cascaded from her sex.

* * *

He noticed.

He noticed that her stomach was growing.

He grabbed her by the neck,

He made her pee on the test,

Then he threw her on the floor.

A minute passed and he looked at it.

Another minute more'

and he checked.

It read positive...

He kicked her in the stomach hard.

She doubled over in pain.

"Why did you get pregnant?!"

He stomped her impregnated belly,

she coughed up blood.

"Stop..." she pleaded.

"Who said you could talk back?!"

He picked her up by the hair,

Her face gasped in pain in front of his.

He smiled a devious smile,

he continuously kicked her in her stomach.

Once again she was thrown on the floor,

Her head bounced off it,

Blood escaping her mouth.

He left her there,

to die.

* * *

Today he needed to leave the house.

"Behave."

She nodded weakly.

Then, he was gone.

It was hours that passed,

and she needed to escape.

She went to the closet,

got the gun,

aimed it in her mouth,

and silently cried in happiness,

in relief.

She pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

She pulled again,

Nothing.

She sat there for a moment,

in disbelief.

She pulled again,

The bullet shot straight through her skull,

Blood and Brain matter was splattered all over the walls.

The gun fell from her hands,

The hard metal crashed loudly.

Her body fell backwards,

yet she wasn't dead yet.

Pain coursed through her head.

She withered in agony,

her vision blurred,

Life leaving her already lifeless body.

She managed to smile.

_'This is my fate,_

_It was meant to be,_

_It was meant for me,_

_to die.'_


End file.
